Fatwa of Ali Al-Washir
In 2020, Osama bin Laden's will, which included a copy of his fatwa in 1998, was found. Al-Washir made some amendments to the text and renamed it the Fatwa of Ali Al-Washir instead. The text is similar to that of Bin-Laden's 1998 fatwa, but tweaked to include CryNet Systems and the countries of the Alliance. Background In the years after Bin-Laden's death and the years leading up to CryNet's Terrorist Attack and the May 6, 2021 Terrorist Attacks, Ali Al-Washir was outraged at the presence of US military personnel, C.E.L.L. operatives and other militaries belonging to members of the One World Alliance. In 2019, a year before the events of World War 3: Sinister Operations, Ali Al-Washir got ahold of a copy of Osama bin Laden's 1998 fatwa. He translated the text into English, tweaked it to include CryNet Systems, the One World Alliance and the United States, and then re-translated it into Arabic and Chechen before releasing it to the Internet. During this time Muhammad's Army loyalists started to complain about CryNet's abusive actions against Muslims, as well as their support for the Russian Federation's order to "sanitize" (actually kill off) Muslim radicals and their allies. The complaints of the people reached Ali's ears and soon letters began to pour into his mailbox stating that the US and their CryNet allies began repeating what they'd done for the last seven years, which led to Bin-Laden's 1998 fatwa about the killing of Americans. In 2020, Al-Washir's new fatwa was released. Original text Praise be to Allah, who revealed the Koran, controls the clouds, defeats factionalism, and says in His Book: "But when the forbidden months are past, then fight and slay the pagans wherever ye find them, seize them, beleaguer them, and lie in wait for them in every stratagem (of war)"; and peace be upon our Prophet, Muhammad Bin-'Abdallah, who said: I have been sent with the sword between my hands to ensure that no one but Allah is worshipped, Allah who put my livelihood under the shadow of my spear and who inflicts humiliation and scorn on those who disobey my orders. The Arabian Peninsula has never-since Allah made it flat, created its desert, and encircled it with seas-been stormed by any forces like the crusader armies of the United States, CryNet Systems, China, Russia, and the European Confederation. They have been endlessly spreading in it like locusts, plundering its riches, intermarrying with its women, and wiping out its plantations with horrific war machinery. All this is happening at a time in which the One World Alliance are attacking Muslims like people fighting over a plate of food, ripping open our pregnant women and forcing our medical experts to abort and therefore murder our infants. In the light of the grave situation and the lack of support, we and you are obliged to discuss current events, and we should all agree on how to settle the matter. No one argues today about three facts that are known to everyone; we will list them, in order to remind everyone: First, for over seven years the United States, CryNet Systems and the One World Alliance have been occupying the lands of Islam in the holiest of places, the Arabian Peninsula, plundering its riches, oppressing our people, dictating to its rulers, humiliating its people, terrorizing its neighbors, and turning its bases in the Peninsula into a spearhead through which to fight the neighboring Muslim peoples. If some people have in the past argued about the fact of the occupation, all the people of the Peninsula have now acknowledged it. The best proof of this is CryNet and the Alliance's continuing aggression against the Iraqis using the Peninsula as a staging post, even though all its rulers are against their territories being used to that end, but they are helpless. Second, despite the great devastation inflicted on the Iraqi people by the crusader-Zionist alliance, and despite the huge number of those killed, which has exceeded 1 million... despite all this, the Alliance member countries are once against trying to repeat the horrific massacres, as though they are not content with the protracted blockade imposed after the ferocious war or the fragmentation and devastation. So here they come to annihilate what is left of this people and to humiliate their Muslim neighbors. Third, if the Alliance's aims behind these wars are religious and economic, the aim is also to serve the Jews' petty state and divert attention from its occupation of Jerusalem and murder of Muslims there. The best proof of this is their eagerness to destroy Iran, the strongest neighboring Arab state, and their endeavor to blow away all the states of the region such as Iraq, Saudi Arabia, Egypt, and Sudan like chaff and through their disunion and weakness to guarantee Israel's survival and the continuation of the brutal crusade occupation of the Peninsula. All these sins and crimes committed by the Alliance are a clear declaration of war on Allah, his messenger, and Muslims. And ulema have throughout Islamic history unanimously agreed that the jihad is an individual duty if the enemy destroys the Muslim countries. This was revealed by Imam Bin-Qadamah in "Al- Mughni," Imam al-Kisa'i in "Al-Bada'i," al-Qurtubi in his interpretation, and the shaykh of al-Islam in his books, where he said: "As for the fighting to repulse enemy, it is aimed at defending sanctity and religion, and it is a duty as agreed the ulema. Nothing is more sacred than belief except repulsing an enemy who is attacking religion and life." On that basis, and in compliance with God's order, we issue the following fatwa to all Muslims: The ruling to kill the Americans and their CryNet and One World Alliance allies -- civilians and military -- is an individual duty for every Muslim who can do it in any country in which it is possible to do it, in order to liberate the al-Aqsa Mosque and the holy mosque Mecca from their grip, and in order for their armies to move out of all the lands of Islam, defeated and unable to threaten any Muslim. This is in accordance with the words of Almighty God, "and fight the pagans all together as they fight you all together," and "fight them until there is no more tumult or oppression, and there prevail justice and faith in God." We -- with Allah's help -- call on every Muslim who believes in Islam and wishes to be rewarded to comply with Allah and Muhammad's order to kill the Americans, as well as their CryNet and Alliance allies and plunder their money wherever and whenever they find it. We also call on Muslim ulema, leaders, youths, and soldiers to launch the raid on Satan's U.S. troops and the devil's CryNet and Alliance supporters allying with them, and to displace those who are behind them so that they may learn a lesson. Almighty Allah said: "O ye who believe, give your response to God and His Apostle, when He calleth you to that which will give you life. And know that God cometh between a man and his heart, and that it is He to whom ye shall all be gathered." Almighty Allah also says: "O ye who believe, what is the matter with you, that when ye are asked to go forth in the cause of God, ye cling so heavily to the earth! Do ye prefer the life of this world to the hereafter? But little is the comfort of this life, as compared with the hereafter. Unless ye go forth, He will punish you with a grievous penalty, and put others in your place; but Him ye would not harm in the least. For God hath power over all things." Almighty Allah also says: "So lose no heart, nor fall into despair. For ye must gain mastery if ye are true in faith." Reaction The fatwa created a wave of both fear and disgust in the Alliance. The United States (particularly Task Force Eagle and Shadow Force) responded with an international statement that "no fatwa, whether by Al-Washir or by any other jerk", will stand against us." Olivia Coons, who was recently promoted to field commander shortly before the fatwa was published, responded with a statement of her own, declaring: "You make Allah look like a monster, but we'll make him look like a pipsqueak! Death to Islam!" Trivia *Shortly after the fatwa's publication, Ali Al-Washir was accused of copyright infringement by the Muhammad's Army government and the people of Iran, but he reassured everyone later that these words were originally Osama's but that he gave permission for Ali to change the text as he saw fit (according to his bibliography). *This is the first international declaration of war against the West that involves everyone that is non-Muslim. *It is also the most controversial of all the statements Al-Washir has made against the West.